Total Drama Babies
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This story takes place after Total Drama Pakithew Island and Chris takes them to a life-size day care center and makes them to be babies and wear diapers for 21 days AKA three weeks. Rated T for language and humor, contains ABDL Content. If you read it and like it review, if you read and it's the opposite I'll do everything I can to make it better that's a promise to all my readers
1. Prologue

Total Drama Babies.

**Ladies, Gentlemen, and readers everywhere this is a comedy fanfic where the characters are in character I promise that to everyone who reads it…anyway the story takes place a few days after Total Drama Pakithew Island and Chris gets the first generation cast members back together for a show called "Total Drama Babies" enjoy.**

The first generation cast members of Total Drama, which are Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler and they are at an unknown location on a bus and they are wondering where are they and what is going on.

"Where are we?" Heather asked as this was annoying her.

"Mi Amour I don't know this but whenever this is found out we'll find out about this together." Alejandro said as he kissed her.

"Aww…thank you Alejandro." Heather said as she kissed him back.

"You're welcome." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Have you seen Tyler?" Lindsay said to her dumbness as Tyler was next to her.

"Lindsay…I'm Tyler…I'm next to you babe." Tyler said as he hugged her.

"Oh...Yeah" Lindsay said as she kissed him.

"Yeah babe I'm Tyler." Tyler said reminding him as Chris McLean arrived on the bus.

"What's up campers?" Chris asked the 19 campers to their annoyance.

"What do you want Chris?" Duncan asked him.

"Nothing I just invited you guys here for another run at the million." Chris said to Duncan.

"Really…then where are we?" Geoff asked him.

"Yeah I got a photo shoot at New York, in 4 weeks." Justin said to Chris

"Truth to be told…this isn't another season because the producers rejected it as a season idea but they like it as a show besides it's only for 21 days known as three weeks." Chris explained the bus driver stopped the bus.

"What's the name of it?" DJ asked Chris.

"I'm glad you asked DJ I'm going to tell you when we get inside." Chris said as he got out of the bus as the 19 campers followed suit as well after a few minutes and walked inside the building.

It was dark obviously because of the light being off.

"It's dark in here I can't see dude." Geoff said, as he couldn't see along with everyone else.

"McLean! When are the lights gonna be on?" Duncan asked him as he was getting irritated.

"In a minute." Chris said as he turned on the lights.

When the lights turn back on a life size day-care it revealed to the shock of everyone.

"Okay what the fuck is this?" Gwen asked Chris.

"Gwen I'll get to that you are probably dressed…" Chris said as he is about to address the campers.

"Okay campers…we are going to take your clothes off and putting you in diapers and giving you pacifiers." Chris said to everyone.

"Why?" Heather asked him.

"I am happy that you asked Heather…you will be dressed as adult babies for a week. Isn't this fun?" Chris asked her.

"Whatever just could we get this over with already?" Gwen said as a machine came in.

(All The Campers come out wearing their tops and wearing diapers and having pacifiers in their necks like necklaces.)

"Hey I look stylish Hanna." Lindsay said to Heather getting her name wrong.

"It's Heather and whatever." Heather said, as she was a bit upset.

"Duncan and I look pretty ridiculous." Trent said as he was a bit mad that he was wearing a diaper.

"Trent, shut up your face…or else." Duncan said to Trent.

"Something isn't right…that's because I look really ridiculous." Gwen said as she crossed her arms in anger.

"Hey…Gwen, at least we are friends in this situation together unlike Duncan and Trent anyway I don't look too bad in this, I could get used to this." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah…now that I think about it your right." Gwen said as she hugged Courtney.

"Well I'm the best baby of this bunch." Bridgette said as she was proud.

"I look like a freaking moron in all of this Bridgette." Geoff said to her.

"No you don't Geoff! You actually look cute!" Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"I feel pretty awkward about this." Noah said as he cringed.

"Aw Noah, Lighten up." Izzy said to him.

"Even though I look ridiculous…I am one sexy baby." Alejandro said to Heather as she blushed.

"Oh, My Little baby boy." Heather said as she kissed him.

"Well this is what's like to be baby and I love it and every time I use a diaper…I think of you Cody." Sierra said to Cody.

"Thanks…I guess." Cody said to her.

"I look a little bit fabulous don't I?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"You can say that again." Harold said as he kissed her.

"It's all good." Tyler said, as he was a bit happy wearing diapers again.

"I don't have my blankie…" Beth said as she looked for it.

"I'm holding it remember?" Justin said as he asked her.

"Oh Yeah…" Beth said to him.

"I love being in diapers again." DJ said, as he was happy wearing diapers again.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Izzy said as she was already acting like a baby.

"Angry baby…where is my bottle?" Owen asked Chris as he was hungry as Chris gave him a bottle of milk to drink.

"Is this a good time to suck my thumb?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"Go right ahead by babies…everyone welcome to day one of Total Drama Babies…enjoy the ride my friends." Chris McLean as he smiled.

**Okay everyone look if you dislike this story I heavily apologize already for every flaw that you might think of. I worked very hard I tried to make them in character to the best of my ability**


	2. Episode 1: Playtime

Total Drama Babies Episode 1: Play Time

**Well last chapter introduced everyone to the baby lifestyle this is the first episode and it's known as "Play Time" Anyway enjoy.**

One thing I have before I start they do not necessarily have their Binkies on their necks right now…like necklaces they only had it on just for show.

"Okay campers this is day one of being babies…and its playtime." Chris announced to everyone.

"Yay, playtime!" Lindsay said as everyone went to the play center where there are a bunch of old school and new school baby toys.

"The stuffed dog is mine!" Owen said as he grabbed it and bear-hugged it.

"The Dump Truck is mine!" Beth said as she got the Dump Truck.

"I'll get Raggedy Andy." Gwen said as she got some markers what is she going to do with him?

"I'll get the Blockies!" Courtney said she got the Blockies.

"I'll get the cap gun." Duncan said as he started to shoot at things like a real gun without shooting yet.

"I'll get a mirror." Justin said as he started to look at himself in the mirror so typical of him.

"I'll get the teddy bear." Geoff said as he hugged the teddy bear I guess he really loves bears.

"The Dolphin is mine!" Bridgette said as she grabbed it and hugged it as well.

"I'll have the encyclopedia." Noah said as he started reading the encyclopedia cool huh? That is because Noah is a bookworm.

"Polar bear is mine!" DJ said as he held it with one arm and sucked his thumb with the other.

"Police Car." Cody said as he started playing with the police car.

"I got the stuffed Duck…" Heather said as she grabbed a Stuffed Duck.

"I have the ball!" Tyler said as he grabbed a ball.

"Choo-Choo-Train…the train is mine." Sierra said as she got the trains set.

"Venice Beach Kimmy…the doll's mine." Lindsay said as she got the doll.

"Well I got the puppet." Alejandro said as he got a puppet that resembled the puppet from Total Drama World Tour's "Aww Drumheller"

"Lincoln Logs." Harold said as he grabbed the Lincoln logs.

"Hey Geoffy that stuffed animal is really cute." Bridgette said as she hugged him.

"Aww thanks babe." Geoff said as he kissed her.

"Courtney, the stuffed duck is mine." Courtney said to Heather.

"No it's mine…" Heather said to Courtney.

"Mine!" Courtney yelled to Heather.

"MINE!" Heather yelled at Courtney

"MINE!" Courtney yelled as she grabbed it from Heather.

"MINE!" Heather yelled as she grabbed it from Courtney now.

(Duck's Head rips off)

"Wahhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Courtney cried as everyone saw what happened and Chris sees Heather holding the ducks head.

"Alright who did this?" Chris asking Courtney as a 25-year-old young man came in with a bat.

"What happened? I heard screaming!" The young intern asked Chris.

"It's alright we just had a problem…there's no need to get all batty you're good." Chris said as he left.

"As I was saying who did this?" Chris asked Courtney sweetly.

"It was Heather…we were fighting over a stuffed duck." Courtney said as Chris walked over to Heather.

"Heather…is this true what you did?" Chris asked Heather who was sucking on her thumb.

"Goo…Oh, Alright I admit it…I did it and I would do it again!" Heather said as she smiled.

"Bad baby. Sit in Time-Out!" Chris said as Heather crawled into time-out and sat there for a bit.

"Uh Oh." Lindsay said as she peed her diaper.

"What happened to Lindsay?" Tyler asked Beth.

"Gwen had an accident." Beth said as she was about to cry.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lindsay cried as Chris walked over her.

"Somebody is all wet. Come on Lindsay, Let's change your diaper!" Chris said as he put Lindsay on the ground and took off her diaper.

"Goo, Goo, Goo, Ga, Ga…" Lindsay said in baby talk.

"Hold still Lindsay." Chris said as he took off her diaper and then something pretty weird happened.

"Oh, Lindsay that's gross!" Chris said as Lindsay peed on him and giggled afterwards.

"Lindsay would you just stay still!" Chris said as he puts a fresh and clean new diaper on her.

"There you go…good as new." Chris said as Lindsay crawled to play with Beth.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Gwen cried, as she was a bit cranky.

"Well someone's a bit cranky…come on Gwen it's time for your nap." Chris said as he gave her a blanket, plus her raggedy Andy doll, which was now covered with black ink, and midnight blue ink.

"Gwen what did you do to this Raggedy Andy Doll?" Chris asked her.

"I thought it needed some color." Gwen said to Chris.

"Bad baby. Time out for you." Chris said to Gwen as she crawled

"Sorry Gwen..." Heather said

"Heather you can come out of time out now." Chris said as Heather crawled out.

"Heather…Courtney come here please." Chris said to them.

"I want you too to apologize to each other now!" Chris said to them.

"I'm sorry Heather." Courtney said to Heather.

"I'm Sorry Courtney." Heather said to Courtney.

"Good now hug." Chris said as they hugged.

"Aww…" Everyone said as Heather was a bit annoyed.

"Shut up!" Heather said to everyone.

"Heather stop it right now! or you'll be back in time out now go back to playing." Chris said as Heather went back to playing with Alejandro.

"Give me by blankie." Duncan said to Bridgette.

"No!" Bridgette said as Duncan hits Bridgette.

"Duncan!" Chris as he was mad as Duncan.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bridgette cried as Chris grabbed Duncan by the shirt.

"DUNCAN! BAD BABY! Go to the corner for 10 minutes…" Chris said as Duncan bit him.

"Ow!" Chris yelled as Duncan giggled.

"Gwen…you can come out of time-out now." Chris said as Gwen crawled to Courtney, Bridgette, and Heather.

"I want my Binkie! Binkie Now!" Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather said wanting their Binkies.

"Okay girls…let me get you your binkies." Chris said as he gave them the Binkies.

"Thank you Chris." The girls said as they put the binkies in their mouths and began sucking away.

"Night-Night." Izzy said as she was taking a nap.

"My Stomach is hurting. I don't know if I should" Owen said as he puked as Harold landed in Owen's vomit.

"Gross!" Harold said as felt some of the vomit on his feet.

"Alejandro you can't borrow my mirror!" Justin said to him.

"Why not amigo?" Alejandro asked him.

"Because you don't need a mirror." Justin said to him.

"Give it here now!" Alejandro said to Justin.

"NO!" Justin yelled back at him.

"Justin…you should give Alejandro that mirror for a bit." Chris said to Justin.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Justin cried.

"Someone needs his bottle, huh?" Chris asked Justin.

"Yes…give me my baba." Justin said as he sucked his thumb for a bit.

"That will shut your mouth for a while!" Alejandro said as he looked adorable.

"Stop it!" Chris said as he gave Justin his bottle of Milk.

"Here you go Justin." Chris said as Justin drank his bottle.

"That ends episode one of Total Drama Babies…" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

**I hope this was good like last time and I hope that this was good enough for your standards.**

**Anyway read and review everyone.**


	3. Episode 2: Feeding Time

Total Drama Babies Episode 2: Feeding time

**Last time the babies had playtime and Heather, and Duncan got punished. Heather had timeout while Duncan went to the corner who will go to timeout this time during feeding time? Let's find out on Total Drama Babies! Enjoy!**

This episode takes place the following day.

"Okay babies, It's now feeding time." Chris said to the campers/babies.

"I got my baba." Justin said to Chris as he drank it.

"So you are all set then, Justin." Chris said to him.

"I don't get it why do we have to sit in high chairs?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"Because we are babies remember?" Heather said to Lindsay.

"Oh Yeah…" Lindsay as she just remembered that.

"I'll try and sit up straight!" Noah said as he sat up straight.

"Feeding time already Big-O?" Izzy asked Owen

"Yes give me some food I'm Hungry!" Owen said as he licked his lips.

"Owen I am getting there you have to wait a minute alright?" Chris said as he was getting the food prepared.

"I am not eating." Sierra said.

"Sierra can you please eat I'll share whatever I have with you." Cody said to Sierra.

"Okay Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she smiled.

"I must be eating." Heather said.

"We'll be eating in a bit Mi Angel." Alejandro said to Heather.

"I can hardly wait dudes." Geoff said as his stomach was growling, as he was hungry.

"I am not doing this. This is stupid!" Duncan said as he took off his diaper.

"Duncan even though we made out while we dated we never got to third base but that is nasty!" Gwen yelled at Duncan. "And that is one of the reasons why I dumped you because your machine gun is small!" Gwen said as everyone said "OHHHHH!"

"Hey! HEY! HEY! NOW COME ON! NOW! NO TALK OF THAT HERE! Gwen you will go to timeout for 15 minutes...right now." Chris said as he pointed Gwen to the timeout area.

"Okay fine." Gwen said as she crawled to the timeout area.

"That was awesome…" Courtney said as she high-fived her.

"Duncan you took your diaper off. I'll put it back on." Chris said as he got Duncan's diaper and tried to put it on him but Duncan was putting up a fight.

"Stop fooling around Duncan!" Chris said as he placed the diaper back on Duncan as he walked back to the high chair with anger and disdain on his face.

"Anyway the foods ready as I prepared the following foods and if you don't any of these foods that is too bad." Chris said as he was about to say the food.

"These are from Gerber everybody so pay attention." Chris said as he was about say the food for real.

"These are the foods, Apple, Banana, Carrots, Peas, Green Beans, Peaches, Squash, and Bottles of milk for anyone who wants that instead of the baby food." Chris said as he was a bit worn out.

"Okay…for those who want the bottles of milk raise your hands." Chris said as Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen, and Sierra raised their hands as they got baby bottles of Milk.

"Alright…for those who want baby food raise your hands." Chris said as everyone else raised their hands as they got their food.

"Now eat up." Chris said as he got started on Banana Pudding.

"Oh, by the way…I'm making a dessert banana pudding who wants it?" Chris asked everyone as they raised their hands.

"Alright I'll I just finished it this morning and I just need to let it cool off and I'll feel you guys." Chris said as he went to Geoff's highchair which had mashed peas.

"Dude…mashed peas they are so gross!" Geoff said as Chris had a spoonful in his spoon.

"Here comes the Hail Mary pass for the game winning touchdown!" Chris said as he placed the spoonful of mashed peas to Geoff's lips.

"That is rid." Geoff said, as had a spoonful of mashed peas in his mouth.

"My gosh these mashed peas are good!" Geoff said as Chris walked over to Cody's high chair that had mashed bananas.

"Who wants Bananas?" Chris asked Cody.

"Chris don't be stupid I'm not." Cody said as Chris laced the spoon in his mouth.

"Man these bananas are awesome!" Cody said as after about 30 minutes of eating everyone was done eating except for dessert.

"Bridgey-Bear I'm full but I think I can eat one more." Geoff said as everyone ate the banana pudding except LeShawna and Heather but there was one Banana Pudding left.

"Well there's one Banana Pudding left. Who wants it?" Chris asked.

"It's mine." LeShawna said as Chris brought it over to her as Heather seethed.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Heather said as she grabbed the Banana Pudding from LeShawna's High Chair.

"It's mine ghetto girl!" Heather said to LeShawna.

"It's mine Queen Bitch!" LeShawna said as she grabbed the banana pudding back.

"Girls let's not be hasty about this." Chris said trying to break up this argument.

"Shut up! Chris!" Heather said to him as he back off.

"It's Mine!" LeShawna said as Alejandro came to LeShawna and Heather trying to break up the fight.

"Mamacitas, please stop this." Alejandro said to them.

"It's mine!" Heather and LeShawna said as they both inadvertently poured the banana pudding all over his hair and face.

"My hair, my face, and my shirt…Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alejandro cried as Chris ran over him as he saw that Alejandro was covered with Banana pudding.

"Who did this to you?" Chris asked Alejandro.

"Heather and LeShawna." Alejandro said.

"Okay Alejandro…get washed up while I deal with these two." Chris said as Alejandro went into the sink to wash his hair and face.

"You two girls…Alejandro told me that you spilled the Banana Pudding all over his head and face." Chris said to them.

"Yes but." Heather said as Chris cut her off.

"Bad babies! You two get timeout together right now!" Chris said as they got timeout together.

"Oh, boy…I don't feel so good." Harold said as his stomach rumbled as if he was about to have an accident.

"Uh Oh." Harold said as he crapped in his diaper.

"What happened?" Cody asked Courtney.

"Harold took a crap." Courtney said to Cody.

"I could smell it from over here." Trent said to Cody, and Trent.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harold cried as Chris came to him as Duncan laughed at him.

"Duncan go to timeout with LeShawna and Heather right now." Chris said as he walked over there.

"Okay Harold let's change your diaper." Chris said as Chris took off his diaper revealing crap.

"HAROLD YOU DID SHOOT A LOAD IN THERE OH GOD!" Chris said as he threw that diaper into the trash along with the other dirty diapers as he wiped his privates and powdered him as Chris gave him a fresh new diaper.

"All Clean." Chris said as Harold went back to the high chair.

"Okay naptime." Chris said to everyone.

"What will happen during naptime? Find out on Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the camera faded.

**I hope that was good if it wasn't good I'll make it up with the next chapter that's a guarantee.**

**Read and review everyone!**


	4. Episode 3: Naptime

Total Drama Babies Episode 3: Naptime

**Disclaimer: Well…here I am with a new chapter of Total Drama Babies for the first time in a few days and in this episode naptime occurs and who knows what havoc shall occur during naptime on Total Drama Babies! Enjoy!**

"Okay babies grab your blankets and teddies as its naptime." Chris said to the babies.

"I'm tired." Lindsay yawned as she fell asleep next to Tyler.

"Me too." Geoff said as he fell asleep next Bridgette as they held onto each other for comfort.

"Lie down…and go to sleep." Chris said as they immediately went to sleep.

"I'll be running some errands and I'll be back in a few minutes so Luke the intern will watch over things while I'm gone." Chris said as he walked towards Luke.

"They're all yours while I am gone…I'll be back." Chris said to Luke.

"Okay." Luke said as he was watching them for a bit before he got his music out and he started listening to some "Public Enemy" on his iPhone via headphones.

Meanwhile Sierra was trying to get Cody to around him.

"Ohh Cody…" Sierra said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"S-Sierra what are you doing?" Cody asked her.

"I'm trying to sleep with you Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen." Sierra said to him a bit seductively, as he was a bit nervous.

"Um…Sierra thank you very much but I'm trying to sleep here." Cody said to her as he tried to reject her politely but she did not want to take no for an answer.

"Cody-Wody please sleep with me?" Sierra asked him as he thought about it.

"In a minute okay?" Cody asked her.

"Okay sweetie." Sierra said as she smiled and fell asleep as Cody is going to try to wrap his arms around Gwen.

"Cody?" Gwen asked in a tone that was unexpected of Cody.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked him.

"N-N-Nothing." Cody said as he was trying to come up with something.

"That does not look like nothing to me…it looks like you want to nap with me…" Gwen said to Cody.

"Yes please I sure do." Cody said as he answered her question.

"Alright I think you gotta invite Sierra also as well." Gwen said as Sierra looked at Cody with sad eyes.

"Cody what are you doing?" Sierra asked him.

"I tried to nap with Gwen but she caught me but then after we talked for a bit she let me." Cody said to her.

"SO WHAT?!" Sierra asked her question so loud it almost woke up everyone but it did not.

"So…would you like to join me and Gwen?" Cody asked Sierra.

"Okay." Sierra said bubbly as she scooted over and lay down as she, Gwen, and Cody, went back to sleep.

Meanwhile that was happening Duncan got up and got a glass of water and placed it next to Noah while Luke was still listening to music but he saw that Duncan got up.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked Duncan who was caught getting a glass of water.

"I'm just getting a glass of water." Duncan said to Luke.

"Fine…move along and then go back to sleep." Luke said as Duncan placed the glass to his area as he placed the headphones in his ears.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…" Duncan laughed as he placed the glass now at Noah, placed a finger inside the glass, and waited a minute and then Noah peed in his diaper while he was asleep.

"It worked…Noah peed his diapie! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Duncan laughed as Luke took the headphones off and heard his laugh as everyone was still asleep.

"Duncan come here!" Luke said as Duncan crawled to him.

"Dammit! Look at me…I am sick of you messing with you but did you do that?" Luke asked him.

"Yes." Duncan said to him.

"Give me a minute." Luke said as he called Chris's cell phone number as Chris was on his way back and his phone rang.

"McLean here…" Chris said as Luke explained what happened.

"Well I'll be there in 2 minutes." Chris said as he drove as fast as he could and within two minutes, he was back at the daycare.

He entered the place and he almost slammed the door because he was angry that they ran out of McLean branded products and the fact that Duncan made Noah wet himself by putting a finger in a glass of water as Luke shushed Chris.

"Well where's Duncan?" Chris asked Luke.

"Right over there." Luke said as he pointed to Duncan as he was still waiting.

"What do you want McLean?" Duncan asked him.

"I heard what did…and I have one thing to say to you." Chris said to him.

"What is that?" Duncan asked him.

"Hey Luke could you give me the megaphone?" Chris asked him.

"Sure thing boss." Luke said as he gave Chris his megaphone.

"BAD BABY! BAD GO TO TIMEOUT FOR 30 MINUTES!" Chris yelled into his megaphone thus waking everyone up.

"Why did you do that?" Geoff asked Chris.

"Yeah I was in the middle of a very good dream." Cody said to Chris.

"Yeah and I was about to achieve ninja victory in ancient Japan." Harold said to Chris.

"Look I'm sorry you guys…anyway I did this to teach Duncan a lesson, I didn't mean to wake you guys up and you can go back to bed." Chris said as they went back to sleep.

Meanwhile that same glass now was next to Courtney and Harold crawled next to Courtney.

"You are going to get it C.I.T. yeah right like B.A.B.Y." Harold said as he put her finger in the same glass and then he waited.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…" Harold laughed as about a minute or two before she peed in her diaper from her finger being in the cup.

"It worked…my plan has worked…Yes." Harold said with and evil smile as Courtney woke up.

"Huh? What?" Courtney asked as she woke up.

Then she saw Harold next to her.

"Harold what are you doing here?" Courtney asked him.

"Nothing…" Harold said to her.

"You did something." Courtney said as she felt her diaper.

"I feel wet…" Courtney said as she was about cry like a baby.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney cried as Chris walked to her.

"It's alright, It's okay…Chris is here…tell me who did this." Chris said to Courtney as she pointed at Harold.

"Harold come here please you know I thought that I would never, ever do this because I could accidentally snap the spinal cord if I do this but I'm going to do it." Chris said to him.

"What?" Harold asked him.

"Give you a spanking!" Chris said as he grabbed a chair sat down and placed Harold on his lap pulled down his diaper and then starts to spank him.

(SPANK!)

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold cried as he was spanked even harder.

(SPANK!)

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(SPANK!)

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(SPANK!)

For about two full minutes, Chris spanked Harold 24 times and then put Harold in timeout for 60 minutes.

"Harold you're getting timeout for one full hour." Chris said as now he looked to Courtney now.

"Come on Courtney let me change you." Chris said as Courtney sucked her thumb.

"Goo, Goo, Ga…" Courtney said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks…" Chris said as he took off her wet diaper and wiped her privates as Chris got a new diaper as he put it on her.

"There you go Courtney." Chris said, as everyone was awake for the second time.

"Sorry for waking you up but it was about time anyway…I just got some more food, some movies, and some good news." Chris said, as Owen was curious.

"What's the good news?" Owen asked Chris.

"The good news is that we are…going outside for the first time!" Chris said as the babies cheered as Gwen was crying.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gwen cried, as everyone was concerned for her.

"What's the matter Gwen?" Courtney asked her.

"Do you need a change?" Chris asked her.

"No." Gwen said to him.

"Do you need a pacifier?" Chris asked her.

"No." Gwen said to him.

"Do you need a nap?" Geoff asked her.

"NO!" Gwen yelled.

"Then what's the problem?" Everyone asked Gwen.

"Somebody stole my markers, my Raggedy Andy and my diary." Gwen said as everyone gasped.

"Who do you think stole your markers and diary?" Noah asked Gwen.

"Well…I don't know Noah I mean it could be anyone but Chris was doing errands, Luke was watching but he was listening to music." Gwen said as she tried to remember what happened.

"Well I think that there was Bridgette but she wouldn't do it…she was across the room with Geoff but Courtney couldn't do it she was next to me…but I think it was Heather!" Gwen said as Heather was a bit mad and as they gasped.

"Hey I didn't do it I was sleeping with Alejandro during naptime." Heather said as she was defending herself.

"Okay fine…want to have a trial?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Fine! I'll have Courtney as my lawyer." Heather said to her.

"No…I'll have Courtney as my Lawyer." Gwen said to her.

"I'm not a prize but I am Gwen's best friend." Gwen said to Heather standing up to her.

"I'll be your lawyer for free…and if and only if you give me a legit story about Raggedy Andy being stolen and your markers, and your diary as well.

"Deal." Gwen said to Courtney as they shook on it.

"By the way…you look really cute." Courtney said to her.

"Thank you I guess." Gwen said to her.

"Don't worry I'm not gay." Courtney said as she crawled.

"Chris we want a trial for tomorrow after outside time." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Well…okay but I get to be the judge." Chris said as he sat down with his coffee.

"Well if Courtney is Gwen's attorney then I'm Heather's attorney I mean I get to present mi amour in the trial." Alejandro said as Alejandro and Heather crawled to each other, and he kissed her.

"Well that wraps up this episode…who'll represent Heather in the trial? Who will be in the jury? Most importantly, whom will be the judge for the trial of did Heather steal Gwen's Arts supplies and Raggedy Andy Doll? It's going to be the trial of the year right here on Total Drama Babies!" Chris McLean said as the episode ended as the camera faded.

**Well what do you think of the trial you guys? Did you think Heather did it? I don't know but we are going to find out.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Episode 4: Outside Time and The Trial

Total Drama Babies Episode 4: Outside time and The Trial

**Disclaimer: Okay…this is the first time that the babies are going outside and they are having a trial for Heather and Gwen. Anyway, the trial is that Gwen thinks that stole Gwen's Art utensils, diary, and Raggedy Andy Doll.**

"Okay babies we are going to go outside." Chris said as the babies went outside.

"Yay!" The babies said as they cheered and they got outside and saw the big playground that was four times the size of a preschool playground, it had four slides, it had three swings, monkey bars, and it had two tire swings, one large sandbox, and a hammock under a very big tree for people to relax and cool off.

"So…what is the strategy for the trial?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well I have wanted to be a lawyer and you said that Heather is the perpetrator and our strategy is to make Heather confess by making her tickle." Courtney said, as Gwen looked confused.

"Court…we're babies. But okay we'll do that…and we have to show clear and legit evidence in this trial okay?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Alright I'll ask Luke to get the security footage from the security room when we get back inside." Gwen said to her.

"Okay that is all we need to discuss until we get back inside so now what do we do?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I don't know…hey why don't we play in the sandbox and play buried treasure." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Nah but let's do go to the sandbox." Courtney said as they crawled to the sandbox and saw a shovel and pail.

Meanwhile Geoff and Bridgette were at the swings and Geoff was pushing Bridgette on the swing set.

"Bridgey Bear you look really cute as a baby." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Aw...thanks Geoffy…but you look cute also." Bridgette said to him.

"Thanks." Geoff said to her as he stopped pushing her and gave her a kiss.

Meanwhile Alejandro was on one of the slides and he getting ready to slide off when Duncan was behind him.

"Here's a good push amigo." Duncan said mockingly as he push Alejandro down the slide and he slid really fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro screamed as his face hit the ground.

"AY! My face! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alejandro cried as Chris ran over to see what happened.

"Everybody out of the way." Chris ordered as he saw Alejandro's head covered with a gash of blood.

"Oh my god…OH MY GOD!" Chris said as he was shocked.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"What's going on here?" Heather asked Chris as she saw Alejandro's face covered in a small gash of blood.

"ALEJANDRO! NO!" Heather screamed as she cried legit tears.

"Let me get him inside as you guys get back to playing but that slide is banned for a week!" Chris said as he dragged in Alejandro in and a female nurse grabbed him ice and wiped the blood from his face.

"Man I hope my Alejandro is okay…" Heather said to Bridgette.

"Well he's a mean person but even he didn't deserve it." Bridgette said to her.

"He is my lawyer for the trial today. I hope he's okay." Heather said as she was concerned.

Meanwhile Justin was using his mirror posing with his shirt and diaper making Beth blush.

"Ahhhh" Beth said as she sighed.

"Yes Beth…blush at my diapered ass, diapered bulge, and more." Justin said as he sat down on the slide as he kissed his biceps.

"Ahhhh" Beth sighed as Duncan was behind Justin.

"Justin look out!" Beth said as Duncan pushed Justin down the slide fast then Justin fell down face first.

"OW! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Justin yelled and cried as Chris walked to him.

"Not another gasher…" Chris said as he dragged in Justin for the nurse to see.

"We got another one ma'am." Chris said to the nurse as he did the same thing to Justin as he did to Alejandro.

After about 30 minutes, Chris had announcement.

"Attention everyone I have some good news and some bad news." Chris said to everyone.

"The good news is Alejandro and Justin are fine and they won't have concussions." Chris said, as they were happy.

"The bad news is the slides are closed until we find out who pushed Alejandro and Justin." Chris said, as everyone was upset.

"I did it." Duncan said, as he was remorseless.

"Dammit! Duncan you know what you are getting 10 licks with the paddle." Chris said as he got a paddle out and went inside as he Duncan's diaper was pulled down as he began to spank his bottom.

(SPANK!)

"OW!" Duncan yelled as his butt hurt already.

(SPANK!)

"OW! MAN! THAT HURT!" Duncan yelled as Chris spanked him eight more times and then pulled his diaper up.

"You've been a very bad baby…you're spending 2 hours in timeout and you can't come out until timeout is over.

"Fine…" Duncan said as he went to the corner, he is staying there.

"Good lord…anyway now I know that Justin and Alejandro are okay we can go on with the trial." Chris said as he went back outside.

"Okay everyone…Alejandro has a few band-aids on his head from the gash so be careful with him for the rest of the day…and same thing for Justin. Anyway the trial is about to begin in a few minutes so Courtney, Gwen, and Heather get dressed while I'll get Alejandro to come to as he's sleeping trying to feel better." Chris said as Heather, Gwen, and Courtney went inside and looked at a few clothing options inside while the rest played.

"I wonder what they'll look like." Trent said to Cody.

"Maybe Gwen will look pretty hot." Cody said to Trent.

"Cody I think that she'll look adorable…anyway I think the verdict is that she'll be guilty I hope that we get to be in the jury." Izzy said to Cody as she was hanging upside down from the monkey bars.

"Me too." Cody said to Izzy as he went to the hammock to relax for a bit.

(30 Minutes Later)

"Okay babies…the trial is about to begin shortly…go inside." Chris said as everyone went inside.

"The jury is Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, LeShawna, Owen, and Trent." Chris said as the people that had their named called sat at an area with a desk that has the word "Jury" on it.

"I am the judge and the bailiff is Chef Hatchet." Chris said as Chef arrived wearing a police officer uniform.

"All rise as the honorable Chris McLean will be the judge for case number one Gwen vs. Heather." Chef said as everyone rose from their seats as the plaintiff Gwen arrived sporting her diaper and her regular top, while Courtney had a lawyer jacket, a dress shirt and a diaper on.

The defendant Heather had her diaper on and her top on as well while her attorney Alejandro sported his diaper and a fiery red office jacket, tie, and a white dress shirt.

"Sit down and let's get started." Chris said as he banged his gavel.

"Who would like to begin the proceedings?" Chris asked.

"I would like to start the proceedings please." Courtney said to Chris.

"That is fine and everyone deserves a chance here." Chris said as the proceedings began.

"My client Gwen claims that Heather stole her art utensils, her diary, and her raggedy Andy dolly..." Courtney said, as Alejandro was getting a bit mad.

"Objective speculative." Alejandro said to Chris.

"I'll allow it. Please continue." Chris said as Courtney was about to continue.

"Heather stole the items at 12:08 PM Eastern Time while everyone was asleep and the other person other then Duncan my ex-boyfriend who is on the jury…is Heather and I have concrete evidence." Courtney said as she was about to call someone to the stand.

"I call my first witness…Luke Razorblade to the stand." Courtney said as the peanut gallery gasped as Luke sported an Aerosmith shirt, Khaki Pants, and sneakers.

"Well I do remember seeing Heather awake after Duncan went back to naptime however after seeing her…I saw headphones in my ears listening to Aerosmith." Luke Razorblade said to the jury and Judge Chris McLean.

"I see…continue." Courtney said to Luke.

"Your heard Courtney…continue." Chris said to him.

"Yes your honor…anyway I saw Heather carry a package of art utensils, a Raggedy Andy doll…and a dark colored book…I couldn't see what the book was I didn't have my glasses on." Luke said as he was done.

"No more questions Luke you may go." Courtney said as Luke left the impromptu courtroom.

"Anyway the next witness I call to the stand is Geoff." Courtney said as Geoff crawled as Bridgette smiled.

"Hey Geoffy-Weoffy…I wuv you." Bridgette said to him as he sucked her thumb.

"I wuv you too Schmoopy-Schmoo." Geoff said as Courtney glared at him.

"Oh, right I remember Heather having what Luke said earlier almost waking everyone up…but she was sneaky." Geoff said as he finished his statement as Chris banged his gavel.

"No more statements from the plaintiffs now…I want to hear the defendant's side of the story…Alejandro since you are Heather's attorney which is another word for lawyer." Chris said as Alejandro got up from the desk and started to proceed as Courtney did earlier.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury…my client…the Muy Caliente Heather was accused of a horrible crime…stealing art utensils, a Raggedy Andy Doll, and her diary…she is to pretty to do something that low…" Alejandro said as the truth was about to be revealed soon just keep reading.

"Heather even though Gwen and Courtney claim that she stole those objects…slept with me during naptime as she looked very sexy in those diapers." Alejandro said as she blushed hard.

"OBJECTION! The last statement was irreverent to the case!" Courtney said to Chris.

"YEAH! Alejandro just complimented on how very sexy Heather looks in diapers I mean Trent doesn't do that to me and neither does Cody!" Gwen yelled as Chris heard enough.

"Order…Order!" Chris yelled as he hitted his gavel 5 times as things settled down quickly.

"Now…Courtney and Alejandro great opening statements now I forgot to mention the verdict." Chris said as Luke laughed.

"HA! Boss you forgot the verdict good god what's the verdict?" Luke asked.

"Well Luke, the verdict is that if Heather is proven guilty of the theft…Heather will be given a consequence that I thought that I would never give before." Chris said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Not telling." Chris said as he banged his gavel.

"Anyway…there will be a 20 minute recess so that the Lawyers can make their final statement and we can get to the verdict." Chris said as everyone left to go outside except for the Jury, the judge, the bailiff, the plaintiff, and the defendants.

Meanwhile the jury was talking about the verdict.

"Guys…what are we going to do y'all we are going to choose if Heather is guilty or not guilty." LeShawna said to everyone who is in the jury.

"I know LeShawna but we don't need to be biased on who we like or who we hate…let's do this fair." Bridgette said as everyone else agreed.

"Agreed I mean I am friend with Gwen and Heather so it is tough to choose." Cody said to Bridgette and LeShawna.

"So…after the lawyers make their final statements then we'll have the verdict." Trent said to Cody.

"Indeed it's agreed then." Owen said to them as Owen crapped in his diaper.

"But first can you get Chris in here to change my diapie?" Owen asked Trent.

"Sure…I guess." Trent said as he got Chris.

"Chris…we got a stinker." Trent said to him.

"I can handle this one but thank god Sugar isn't here." Chris said as he took off Owen's stinky diaper and wiped him 30 times as he put baby powder on and he placed a fresh diaper on him.

"There you go Owen good as new." Chris said as Izzy saw Owen.

"BIG O!" Izzy yelled as she jumped to him.

"Who's my wittle baby?" Izzy asked him.

"I guess I am." Owen said as he kissed her.

"Awww…thanks Big O." Izzy said as she kissed him back.

"Let's go back to the courtroom." Chris said as everyone went back to the courtroom.

"Let the final proceedings begin with Alejandro." Chris said as Alejandro got up from his seat.

"In conclusion let me say this that my client Heather did not steal those objects." Alejandro said to Chris "and she is guilty without a doubt." Alejandro said as he sat back down in his seat as he and Heather kissed.

"Now…Courtney will have the proceedings." Chris said as Courtney got up from her desk.

"Well ladies and gentlemen unlike a Spanish hottie that tries to be lawyer…I'm actually a lawyer in traning once this show ends but the diapers will help with the stress…anyway…I have concrete evidence like I promised earlier today in the trial and this will shock everyone." Courtney said as a TV with a VHS said was bright in by the bailiff.

"Luke…could you bring in yesterday's video footage please?" Courtney asked Luke.

"Sure, Whatever." Luke said as he brought in the video from the previous day.

"Thank you Luke…anyway I will rewind to yesterday at 12:08 PM as Heather stole the diary, the Raggedy Andy Doll, and her art utensils." Courtney said as she played the video tape of everyone asleep as Luke was listening to Music.

"You see Luke listening to music and then he goes to the bathroom for a few minutes and that is when Heather gets up." Courtney said as Heather woke up.

"After that Heather crawled and went to Gwen's Raggedy Andy Doll grabbed it first." Courtney said as she was about to continue.

"Then she crawled and she grabbed the art utensils and the diary and hid them in one of the kitchen drawers thus proving that Heather did steal the stuff." Courtney said as everyone was astonished.

"Not bad Courtney." Gwen said as Luke ran to look for it.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked Luke.

"Looking for it…I never knew that she stole the stuff right?" Luke said as he ran back to the kitchen looking through the drawers but the stuff was not there.

"That's crazy anyway…I think the jury has the verdict do we have a verdict?" Chris asked the jury.

"We do you honor…we the jury find the verdict Heather in three degrees of theft…" Duncan said as Heather yelled out something.

"I did it." Heather said as Duncan ignored it.

"Yeah whatever Heather I'm trying to get this done." Duncan said as Courtney interrupted him.

"Duncan she confessed to the crime after the evidence I showed that it was her." Courtney said to Duncan.

"Oh…I was going to say that she was guilty." Duncan said as Heather was pissed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heather screamed to the skies as she was proven guilty of the crime that she committed.

"Heather…you are proven guilty and you have to be punished…come here…" Chris said as he showed Heather a large life-size baby crib.

"That crib is for only people that are punished via a trial anyway Heather you will be sentenced to 72 hours in the crib." Chris said to her.

"That's three days." Heather said to him.

"I know that but first you'll be spanked hard by me come here." Chris said as Chris put her diaper down revealing her bare bottom.

(SLAP!)

"OW!" Heather yelled.

(SLAP!)

"OW!" Heather yelled again as she began to form tears.

(SLAP!)

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather bawled as Chris spanked her 17 more times making her bottom redder than sunburn.

"Now…go to the crib." Chris said as she went to the crib and sucked on her binky.

"Sorry…no binky, and toys allowed in the crib…no exceptions….but I will let you eat." Chris said to her.

"Give me my baba of milky pwease?" Heather asked him as she sucked her thumb.

"Okay." Chris said as he gave Heather her bottle.

(Lindsay pees in her diaper.)

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay cried as Chris came to her.

"Change my diapee pwease?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"Okay said as he took off her wet, soiled, diaper and wiped her as he powdered her and puts on a fresh diaper on her.

"Thank you." Lindsay said to him.

(DJ pees in his diaper.)

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ cried as Chris came to DJ.

"Could you change my diapie?" DJ asked him as he sucked his thumb.

"Well sure." Chris said as he took off his wet and soiled diaper and he wiped him and puts on baby powder and puts on a fresh diaper.

"Here we go…good as new." Chris said as he was clean and now powdered.

"That will be it for this episode of Total Drama Babies." Chris said as the episode ended and the camera faded to black.

**Well that was the longest chapter I've done so far in this story and if you like the verdict and the punishment good…if you don't I apologize. I also apologize of anyone was OOC, and not enough changes and the use of "Diapie/Diapee" instead of "Diaper" it first one was used in Rugrats so I thought it would be funny for comedy and if you hate that I'll stop and I have one last thing to say.**

**Read and review everyone! **


	6. Episode 5: Day at the Zoo

Total Drama Babies Episode 5: The Day at the Zoo

**Disclaimer: In this episode the babies go to the zoo for the first time in the show…anyway I know that they've been to the zoo before…anyway humor, chaos will ensue, and more and I hope everyone enjoys.**

It was another simple day at the daycare center for everyone as Heather begins her three-day sentence in the crib…but will she do anything today? Let us find out.

"Okay babies…today we are going on a field trip." Chris said, as the babies were curious.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked Chris.

"Well Justin we are going to the zoo." Chris said as the babies cheered.

"Which one I mean…there are a few in the province of Ontario." Bridgette said to Chris.

"You are quite right Bridgette and the one we are going to today is the Toronto Zoo." Chris said as the babies cheered.

"Another thing I arranged with the zoo to be opened for us and only us…so get ready to go because it's a Two hour and 16 minute drive." Chris said as everyone was ready to go.

"Get on the bus." Chris said as everyone got on the bus.

"Now…the bus driver will Luke Razorblade…who is my assistant as well so Luke could you explain the rules please?" Chris said as he asked Luke to explain the rules.

"Sure…so hi guys my name is Luke Razorblade and I'll explain the rules…" Luke said as he explained the rules.

"If you break those rules I will put my foot up your ass!" Luke said as he yelled.

"Am I understood?" Luke asked everyone except for Chris.

"Yes Luke." Everyone except for Chris said.

"Good now who is ready to see some animals?" Luke said as he closed the doors on the bus and everyone cheered as Luke started the bus and drove the bus for Two hours and 16 minutes, and after that they arrived.

"Well we're here…everyone out." Luke said as the babies walked out of the bus and Chris as well.

"Okay everyone here are the plans…everyone will have the tour of the zoo and then after that everyone will roam wherever you want…is that alright?" Chris said and asked as everyone agreed as they entered the front of the zoo and they started the tour and after about 2 hours of touring of the zoo, everyone met at the front of the zoo again.

"Okay…you can roam around now." Chris said as they cheered as everyone split up.

Duncan went to the gorilla pen and saw a few Western Gorillas and he saw one beating his chest as Duncan started to mimic the gorillas.

"HOO-HOO-HOO!" Duncan yelled as he beat his chest like the Gorillas.

"Okay I'm good." Duncan said as he sat on the edge of the pen.

Meanwhile Izzy was at Tundra Trek with Noah…don't worry everyone their not dating.

"Noah! Watch me go to into the Wolf enclosure." Izzy said as she was about to climb in.

"Um…Izzy are you sure about that?" Noah asked Izzy.

"Of course I am Noah…" Izzy said as she climbed over the fence and arrived into the Arctic Wolf enclosure as she got into the wolf/dog sitting position and started to use her leg to scratch her head and then she was about to howl.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWL! HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWL!" Izzy howled to the sky as she spoke wolf.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWL!" The wolves spoke back.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWL! HOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWL!" Izzy howled back as she was getting a little bit cold.

"I'm getting cold." Izzy said as she left the enclosure as she wetted her diaper.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Izzy cried as Noah started at her awkwardly.

"Um, Izzy do you need a change?" Noah asked her.

"Yes…I need a changie in my diapie please change me before I go boom-boom on your house." Izzy said as he was a bit confused and he laughed at the same time.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…" Noah said as he smiled.

"Alright I'll do it." Noah said as he took off her wet diaper, threw it into the trash, and got a fresh diaper and put it on her.

"Okay…there you go Izzy you crazy little baby." Noah said to her.

"Thanks and the going boom-boom on the house thing…yeah I was just playing around." Izzy said as she hugged him.

"Good anyway come on let's go." Noah said as he and Izzy were checking out the rest of the Tundra Trek animals.

Meanwhile Alejandro and Heather are at the tiger enclosure.

"Ahh…Alejandro, what do you think of the tigers?" Heather asked him.

"Well Mi Amour…I love them because they have stripes like I have stripes in bed." Alejandro said as she laughed.

"Don't talk about bed right now that's private but you have some stripes…however I like them." Heather said as she kissed him.

"I love you more then I love tigers." Alejandro said as he kissed her back and then it turned into a make out scene at the Toronto Zoo.

Meanwhile Geoff and Bridgette were at Tundra Trek when Izzy and Noah just left and they saw a baby polar bear.

"Awwwwwww…he's so cute…" Bridgette said as she saw the female baby polar bear as she climbed over the fence.

"Bridgette what are you doing?" Geoff asked her.

"I'm going to touch that Baby Polar Bear and no one is going to stop me!" Bridgette said to him.

"No you are not…remember the last time you tried to touch a baby animal we nearly got killed…" Geoff said as he climbed over the fence.

"Geoff, Look I really want to touch this sweet cute animal I mean what harm could it do?" Bridgette asked him.

"I don't really no." Geoff said to her.

"Well what do you say that we do it together alright?" Bridgette asked her.

"Alrighty then that's fine let's go." Geoff said as he was about to touch the Polar Bear then Bridgette trips Geoff nearly making Geoff fall on top of the Baby Polar Bear but he moved out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Oof! OW!" Geoff yelled as he was a bit injured.

"Geoff are you alright?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah and the baby polar bear is okay as well babe." Geoff said as Bridgette sighed in relief.

"Ahh…that was close and I'm really sorry that I did that I haven't been this clumsy in forever." Bridgette said as they started to leave the enclosure as the mother bear woke up.

(GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!)

"Geoff was that your stomach?" Bridgette asked him.

"No…was that yours?" Geoff asked her as Mother bear was about to attack and maul Bridgette and Geoff.

"MOTHER BEAR!" Geoff and Bridgette screamed as the bear grabbed Geoff's hat as they ran toward the fence.

"Geoff your hat!" Bridgette screamed, as she was the first one to climb up the fence.

"Fuck the hat babe…I care about our safety now grab me." Geoff said as she grabbed her, as the bear was about to grab him but something happened.

(Geoff crapped and peed in his diaper)

The Polar Bear sniffed him and backed off.

"Geoff are you okay?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah…I'm okay I guess Bridgey Bear but I crapped and peed my diaper…so that'll make things a bit complicated." Geoff said as he laughed and then Chris arrived.

"What happened?" Chris asked them.

"Geoff just peed and pooped in his diaper." Bridgette said to Chris.

"Yeah um…I need a change." Geoff said to Chris.

"Lie down Geoff." Chris said as he took off Geoff's messed diaper.

"God Geoff what did you eat?" Chris asked him.

"Baby food I guess I had some before we went to bed after the trial yesterday.

"Oh, but still man, that's gross." Chris said as he wiped him and he powdered him as he put a fresh diaper on him.

"There you go Geoff all done." Chris said as Geoff's diaper was now fresh and padded.

"WOOHOO!" Geoff said as he kissed Bridgette.

"Okay I'm gonna go now." Chris said as he left.

Meanwhile Alejandro and Heather just finished their make out session.

"That was wonderful Mi Amour…" Heather said as Alejandro blushed.

"Gracias Heather Mi Amour and you are Muy Caliente in diapers my little baby." Alejandro said as Heather blushed and smiled.

"Aw…thanks Alejandro and you are sexy in them yourself my little sexy Spanish Baby." Heather said as she kissed him.

Meanwhile Justin and Beth were at the African Savanna Area of the Zoo and they were just talking.

"Well Justin what to you think of these lions?" Beth asked him.

"Lions have nothing compared to me except for one thing…the hair." Justin said as he flipped his hair and Beth blushed heavily as the lions stared at him.

"Um…Justin the lions are staring at you." Beth said to him.

"I know…is because the want me…but they can't because I have everything great hair, a perfect face, soft legs, and a rock hard ass!" Justin said as he shook his booty as he fell into the lion enclosure.

"Justin! Are you okay?" Beth asked him.

"I'm fine." Justin said as the lions threw him back to safety.

How is that even fucking possible? I will never ever know.

(Justin pees in his diaper)

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Justin cried he pee

"What happened?" Chris asked them.

"Justin peed in his diaper." Beth said to Chris.

"Relax Justin let me change you." Chris said as he made Justin lie down and took his wet diaper off.

"Goo goo gaa gaa…" Justin said as he messed with him.

"Justin hold still a little bit please." Chris said as Justin peed on him.

"Hey…don't do that again." Chris said as he put on the fresh diaper on him.

"There you go Justin." Chris said as Justin got up and Chris left.

Meanwhile Duncan was still at the Gorilla enclosure while Alejandro.

"Hey Alejandro…where's Heather?" Duncan asked him.

"She's at the elephants anyway…the gorillas." Alejandro said as Duncan had an idea in mind.

"Hey Al…I dare you to go into the enclosure." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"Okay amigo but I'm afraid of gorillas." Alejandro said to Duncan.

"Shut up you crybaby and go in there." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"We'll go in together…on three." Alejandro said to him.

"One…Two…Three!" Duncan and Alejandro said as they jumped in together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan and Alejandro screamed as they landed on the hard concrete.

"Well there we are with the gorillas." Duncan said to him.

"Si…how long are going to be here?" Alejandro asked him.

"A few minutes." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"This is a bit creepy creepier then Mal." Alejandro said to him.

"Don't even say his name here!" Duncan yelled as the gorillas woke up.

"Amigo see what you've done?" Alejandro said as the gorillas were about to maul them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alejandro and Duncan screamed as they ran to the fence.

"Ay dios mios I don't want to die…" Alejandro said as Duncan already climbed.

"Climb already let's go…" Duncan said as Alejandro wet his diaper already.

"Al come on! Worry about your diaper later okay let's get going!" Duncan said as Alejandro climbed up and got put even before the gorillas can grab him.

"That was close." Duncan said to Alejandro.

"Yeah man totally close." Alejandro said to Duncan.

After about eight and a half hours of being at the zoo the trip was over.

"Okay everyone time to go back home…to the day care center." Chris said to everyone.

"But first…who needs a diaper change?" Chris asked as Owen, Lindsay, DJ, LeShawna, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Alejandro, Heather, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, and Noah all got their diapers changed before they got back on the bus and went back to the day care center.

"We are home…everybody out." Chris said as everybody went back into the daycare center.

"Goodnight babies." Chris said as they fell asleep already with Gwen sleeping with Trent, Duncan sleeping with Courtney, Alejandro sleeping with Heather, Geoff sleeping with Bridgette, Cody and Sierra sleeping with each other…and finally Justin and Beth sleeping with each other.

"See you all next time on Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the episode ended.

**So what did you guys think of the episode? Was it great for Humor, Chaos, like I promised you guys, anyway I hope you guys like it.**

**Read and review everyone.**


	7. Episode 6: The Art of Finger-Painting

Total Drama Babies Episode 6: The Art of Finger-painting

**Disclaimer: Ladies and Gentlemen…this is the sixth episode of Total Drama Babies and this time they're going to art class for finger painting. Who knows what will happen? Read, Enjoy the story, and laugh your head off!**

It has been 24 hours since the day at the zoo and everyone wanted something exciting to happen…what will happen here let us find out right now.

"Okay babies…today we are going to something creative here today." Chris said to everyone.

"Ooh are we cooking?" Lindsay asked Chris.

"No…we are going to Art today." Chris said to everyone.

"What to do you mean by art? Don't get me wrong I know what it is but are we doing painting with a brush finger painting?" Gwen asked Chris.

"We…are doing finger-painting I'm going to visit my mother so I'll be right back." Chris said he left as 19 pieces of paper, 19 sets of finger-paint arrived and 19 different aprons to cover their chests.

"Wow…finger-painting…I can't wait." Gwen said as she had her apron on and she grabbed midnight blue, black, and purple.

Everyone else picked their colors.

"You can paint now…" Chris said as everyone started finger painting.

"Heather Mi Amour I'm going to finger paint a portrait of you and me together." Alejandro said as she smiled as she blushed.

"Thanks Alejandro." Heather said to him.

Lindsay started finger painting on her paper and she the color of sparkly pink, gold, and green.

She painted a picture of the peace symbol with her fingers…probably the first smart thing she has done since being here.

Meanwhile Geoff and Bridgette decided to collaborate to make one big painting and they painted a portrait of the planet…using green, blue, and yellow colors.

"Geoffy that looks awesome!" Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"It looks awesome because of you." Geoff said to her.

"You know we did this together…because I love the planet Earth like I love you." Bridgette said to him as she French Kissed him.

"I love you too." Geoff said as he French Kissed her as then immediately they started a passionate make out session.

Meanwhile Gwen was doing a wonderful job painting a portrait of the dark night.

"Well my portrait is done." Gwen said as she showed off her portrait to everyone.

"You're a show off weird Goth Girl." Heather said to Gwen as she poured finger paint all over her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as Lindsay got up and she poured paint all over Heather but she missed and it got all over Courtney.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! LINDSAY You DUMB BABY!" Courtney yelled as she poured paint all over her hair.

"MY HAIR!" Lindsay yelled as finger paint got over her hair as

"Courtney are you alright?" Gwen asked her.

"Yeah…I'm okay…" Courtney said as she, Gwen, and Lindsay looked at Heather.

"What are you three looking at?" Heather asked them as Gwen, Lindsay, and Courtney poured finger-paint all over her hair and face.

"URGH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather cried as she was about to have a temper tantrum but she reeled it in.

"PAINT FIGHT!" Owen yelled as everyone was throwing paint at each other and yelling as everyone got paint all over themselves like Geoff and Bridgette were throwing paint at each other.

It took 15 minutes of paint fighting before everyone was covered in paint head to toe, then Chris arrived, and he was steamed.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Chris asked everyone as they stopped.

"Well Chris…it was." Courtney tried to explain as Chris cut him off.

"Be…QUIET!" Chris yelled as she shut her mouth up.

"Why is everyone covered from head to toe in finger paint?" Chris asked everyone.

"Explain now or everyone is going to timeout right now…" Chris said as he glared at them.

"Okay look…I was showing off my portrait and Heather poured finger paint in my hair so Lindsay tried to retaliate for me but she poured it over Courtney by accident and then me, Courtney, and Lindsay got revenge on her by pouring the paint over her head and face…and then Owen yelled food fight so that's how everyone got into this massive paint fight.

"Well that's a good explanation…as you guys wasted a lot of paint product 19 Adult Babies covered in paint, 19 diaper changes, and 19 baths to occur and all of you should be ashamed of yourselves and I have one thing to say about all of this." Chris said as he was mad until this happened.

"That was awesome…great TV guys…but seriously clean up and I'll change your diapers just line up as I call your name." Chris said as everyone took off their diapers and shirts and headed straight for the showers.

2 and a half hours later.

"Is everyone skinny clean?" Chris asked everyone as they were in the shower.

"Yes!" They answered him.

Afterwards everyone was properly dressed and diapered as they were now in the hallway.

"Okay babies now I have some good news and some bad news." Chris said to them.

"The good news is the room is clean…the bad news is that someone has to get punished and that means Heather will have to stay in the crib for the rest of her sentence she spend two days already so today will be her final day." Chris said as Gwen, Lindsay, and Courtney cheered.

"However though…you three girls will be put in timeout right now come on, let's go." Chris said as he put the three girls in timeout while he put Heather back in the crib.

"You'll be in timeout for 20 Minutes." Chris said, as he was strict.

"Time for dinner." Chris said as he made Macaroni and Cheese.

"Who wants macaroni and cheese?" Chris asked as nearly everyone raised their hands.

"I'll have my baba full of milk." Lindsay said as she drank it.

"Us too." Geoff and Bridgette said as they toasted their bottles of milk and drank away.

"Okay…" Chris said as he fed the babies that did not have bottles of milk…Mac and Cheese.

(30 minutes later)

The babies groaned and moaned as they touched their stomachs.

"I don't they I can eat anymore for the rest of the night…" Owen said as he fell asleep.

Then everyone else followed suit as they fell asleep and went to bed.

"What will happen next on Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the episode ended.

**This episode is dedicated to Applause2014 who's birthday is today so happy birthday to you buddy!**

**Read and review everyone!**


	8. Episode 7: Sierra Takes the Cake

Total Drama Babies Episode 7: Sierra takes the cake.

**Disclaimer: Well today is Sierra's birthday and she is freaking cuckoo! Anyway I'm wondering what will happen like you guy are as Sierra's birthday party will happen tonight and anything can happen as she turns 19 years old on this episode of Total Drama Babies! Enjoy!**

After that paint-fight yesterday and it's Sierra's birthday today as the entire place was clean from the paint fighting, the place was filled with "Frozen" themed balloons, "Frozen" themed decorations, and more as Sierra and Cody were just hanging out before the party.

"Well Sierra I just want to say happy birthday before the party begins…and I love you." Cody said as he kissed her.

"I love you…like I love "Frozen." Sierra said as the birthday party was about to begin as she was in the hallway as the rest of the decorations were being set up and the cake was prepared and ready to go.

"Sierra everything is ready for today's party." Chris said as everybody was hiding in the room and the lights were turned off.

Then Sierra walked in and it was this happened.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Sierra smiled and was in shock, as she did not except the surprise.

"Happy birthday Sierra." Everybody said as Sierra was about to shed a tear.

"Thanks everyone…anyway…I turn 19 today so let's get this party started with some Piñata…" Sierra said as she grabbed a "Frozen" themed Piñata and gave it to Chris to hold.

"Okay…its Piñata time to start the party…now it's Heather's turn and she only gets five swings." Chris said as he gave Heather a blindfold.

"A blindfold why?" Heather asked him.

"Because it's fair game and that goes for everyone including the birthday girl here." Chris said to Heather and everyone else.

"Begin." Chris said as everybody was cheering Heather on as she bat a baseball bat and she put the blindfold on as she began swinging away on the Piñata and she missed the first time.

"OH! Come on Heather you only have four more tries." Chris said as she missed again.

"Three more Heather…" Chris said as she tried to hit the Piñata three times already.

"You lose…" Chris said as everyone applauded for Heather's efforts.

"I was close…" Heather said as she gave the bat to Chris.

"The next person should be…the Birthday Girl Sierra." Chris said as he gave her the bat.

"You have all the shots you want because it's your birthday." Chris said as Sierra grabbed the blindfold and put it on grabbed the bat…and started whacking away as Chris pulled the Piñata up as everyone cheered her on.

"You missed come on Sierra you have to do better then that…" Chris said as she smelt something inside of the Piñata and whacked away and it split wide open as Candy fell from the Piñata as everyone cheered.

"Well now…Piñata is all over but the candy grabbing." Chris said as everyone grabbed some candy.

"Anyway...the next game is an old school birthday party game called "In the tail on the donkey" but instead of a donkey…we have Blaineley." Chris said as Blaineley was hogtied with duct tape covering her mouth as she was yelling and as Chris ripped it off her mouth.

"OW!" Blaineley screamed.

"This wasn't a part of the deal goddamn it!" Blaineley yelled at Chris.

"Now Blaineley this is Sierra's birthday party so no foul language or else." Chris said to her.

"Fine…but I see these decorations and I can tell it's from that movie Frozen and I hate FROZEN!" Blaineley said as everyone gasped.

"Well Blaineley I am not going to let you ruin my birthday pawty…" Sierra said as she sucked on her thumb.

"Yeah…this is Sierra's day so if you ever do that again I'm going to find you and hurt you myself as the boyfriend of Sierra." Cody said standing up to Blaineley.

"Aww…Cody-Wody that was so sweet." Sierra said to him.

"Yeah well you'll love my gift later…" Cody said to her.

"Anyway let's get this game started." Chris said as she taped Blaineley's mouth again as she yelled and screamed again.

"Well Sierra should go first." Chris said as he gave her the same blindfold and tail as the game of "Pin The tail on Blaineley" has started as everyone cheered her on as she pinned the tail right on her butt.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Blaineley muffled as she had a tail stuck on her butt as everyone laughed.

"Okay everyone else have a quick go as I have a quick talk with Sierra." Chris said as Sierra and Chris walked over to the table where the cake is.

"Hey Sierra…look since it's your birthday I just want to say…I'm sorry." Chris said to her as everything stopped for a minute.

"What? Why did you stop playing?" Sierra asked everyone.

"Because Chris apologized…he never apologizes especially to his enemies…well is this for real or is it a joke?" Courtney said to her and asked Chris.

"Courtney it's legitimate anyway Sierra I'm sorry for yelling at you, for screaming at you to "Zip It" and for eliminating you in Total Drama World Tour when you won the challenge at Drumheller…you did not deserve it…anyway I appreciate the amount of respect that you have for me and more…and unlike Topher who wanted my job. You care about everyone maybe a bit too much but still you are the biggest fan I have ever known and I love you like a daughter that I never had…happy birthday." Chris said as he hugged her and everyone applauded him.

"Excuse me for a minute everyone, keep playing the game." Chris said as he walked outside for a minute as the game resumed.

(15 Minutes later)

"The first game is over." Chris said as everyone cheered.

"The winner is Sierra…" Chris said as everyone cheered as Sierra won the first game.

"The second game starts now." Chris said as the second game started.

(20 minutes later)

"The second game is over…and the winner and still queen of "Pin the Tail on the Blaineley" Sierra!" Chris announced as everyone cheered.

"Anyway it is time for presents." Chris said to everyone as everyone went to a table where there were about 22 presents from everybody there including her mother, and her grandparents who were not here.

"Well there are 22 presents for Sierra..." Chris said as he was about to continue, "What present do you want to open first?" Chris asked Sierra.

"Well…I would like to open up a gift by Izzy." Sierra said as she saw some crazy looking wrapping paper as the present was in the shape of a rectangle.

"Ooh…I wonder if it's a movie…" Sierra said as she unwrapped the paper as it revealed the original "Friday The 13th" DVD.

"Ooh…it's a DVD of Friday the 13th." Sierra said as she hugged Izzy "Thank you…very much." Sierra said to Izzy.

"You are welcome my good friend I just hope you don't get scared to death." Izzy said to Sierra as they both laughed for a minute.

"Anyway there's one from Alejandro…" Sierra said as she grabbed a card from a bag.

"Well it's an iTunes gift card thank you Alejandro." Sierra said to him.

"De Nada Sierra." Alejandro as said to Sierra.

"Well I wonder what my next present will be." Sierra said as she grabbed some Surfing Wrapping paper and unwrapped it and it was a sphere.

"Aww…it's a soccer ball." Sierra said as she hugged Bridgette.

"Thanks Bridgette." Sierra said to Bridgette.

"You're welcome Sierra." Bridgette responded back to her.

In the next 15 minutes, she unwrapped presents from Geoff where she got a cowboy hat. Owen where she got a "Aerosmith" album. Gwen gives her a portrait of Cody and Sierra looking over the sunset. Duncan gives her a Voodoo Doll of Blaineley…and many more gifts came by even an autographed guitar from Trent that had all of the members of The Drama Brothers on there.

"Last but not least…there's a present from my love Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson known as Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she got a package and a card.

"Dear Sierra, I have been becoming attracted to you during the last few years and you are not insane like you used to be…anyway I have to say this, I LOVE YOU." Sierra read as she was about to shed happy tears.

"I LOVE YOU More than anything in the world and I care about you…I'm sorry for voting you off in Total Drama World Tour and more and we would like to go out sometime after the show…and happy birthday Sincerely, your boyfriend Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson." Sierra read as she was about to cry happy tears.

"Sierra the package is moving want to check out what's inside?" Cody asked her.

"Sure…" Sierra answered him as he opened the package, which revealed a puppy.

"OH! A PUPPY!" Sierra said as she cried happy tears. "Thank you Cody." Sierra said as she hugged him.

"No problem well…there's one more gift that I'll give you after the show is over." Cody said as she smiled as she wiped the tears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed as she smiled as she can tell what it was.

"Anyway It's time for the cake…" Chris said as there were not one but two birthday cakes.

One for Sierra one for everyone else…I don't know why there are two cakes but we'll find out why.

"Sierra…Why are there two cakes here?" Geoff asked Sierra.

"Well…I don't know." Sierra said as she really knew why it's just that she didn't want to let everyone know.

"Well…it's time to have some cake." Chris said as there were candles on Sierra's cake as everyone was about to sing "Happy Birthday to you."

"Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Sierra  
Happy Birthday to You." Everyone said as they applauded her.

"Well let's eat." Sierra said as she grabbed her cake by the hands and started eating it away.

"MMMMMMMMM…this cake is good!" Sierra said the cake was chocolate and vanilla with a "Frozen" themed frosting.

(20 Minutes later everyone ate the second cake but Sierra had one bite of the first cake…that is because she does not know what to do.)

"I WANT CAKE!" Sierra screamed as she was about to eat the cake as she grabbed many pieces by the hand and ate it.

"HMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as she ate the pieces of cake while she had crazy idea.

She grabs several pieces of cake and did something I never thought she would do.

Sierra puts pieces of cake in her diaper and then frosting and the rest of the cake was in her diaper as she was about to get a chair and sit down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sierra sighed and smiled sat down as she felt the squishiness of the cake inside of her diaper.

"Man I love it…so much." Sierra said, as there was still a lot of cake left for one more thing going on.

"Well there's still much cake left." Sierra said to everyone.

"Good…I thought you ate it all you crazy girl." Heather said as she was about to get some.

"Uh-Uh…" Sierra said as she stopped Heather.

"Hey Chris could you change my diaper?" Sierra asked him.

"Alright I haven't done it all day." Chris said to her as he took off her cake-filled diaper to his surprise.

"What did you do?" Chris asked her.

"I filled my diapee with cakey…goo goo…" Sierra said as she laughed as Chris got the wipes and wiped her privates all over the place and even her butt.

"Sierra hold still please." Chris said as she peed on his face.

"God Sierra…stay still." Chris said as he powdered her privates and puts a fresh clean diaper on her to boot.

"There you go birthday girl…" Chris said to her.

"Oh, Chris…I got a great idea…" Sierra said to him.

"What is it?" Chris said to her as Sierra whispers a great idea.

"Ohh I like that idea but that's messy and it's a bad use of cake but okay." Chris said to her.

"Thanks…" Sierra said to him.

"No problem." Chris said to Sierra.

(15 Minutes later)

"Well to end the party we are going to have a new game…tell them what it is Sierra." Cody said to everyone.

"CAKE FIGHT!" Sierra yelled as she grabbed a piece of her cake and threw it at Heather and then she threw it back at her then it turned into and all out cake throwing fight.

Then by the time the cake fight was done, everyone was covered in cake from head and toe.

"Well that wraps up this party it was fun but we need to clean this up together." Chris said as he and everyone cleaned up the mess as Chris looked at everyone.

"Guys…your diapers are covered with cake so I'm changing all of you with Sierra first." Chris said as everyone got showered off and their diapers were changed.

"Hey Sierra…it's time for your surprise present…" Cody said as he French Kissed her.

"MMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as Cody's tongue was in her mouth.

"Hey…get a room no offense like in the hallway bathroom." Chris said to them.

"Okay will do." Cody said to Chris as they went into the hallway bathroom.

"Well this is your present." Cody said to her.

"Making out in a bathroom?" Sierra asked him.

"Nope…making love." Cody said as she smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed as she French Kissed him.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do it." Cody said as they ripped both their diapers and I am ending that part right there immediately.

"What's going in there?" Chris said as he went over to the bathroom door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Dammit!" Chris yelled as he went back into the room.

"Well…I don't know what to say except Sierra gets everything she wants…anyway see you next time on Total Drama Babies!" Chris said as the episode ended.

**Epilogue**

(3 Hours later)

Chris goes back to the door and knocks.

"Come on out you guys you've been in there for three hours doing god knows what now get out of there." Chris said as Cody and Sierra arrived with him buttoning his shirt and putting his diaper back on and Sierra fixing her hair as she put her diaper back on, her shirt back well she did have her bra on though.

"Okay…if we don't ever mention again this I'll let you two get off easy." Chris said to them.

"Done." Cody and Sierra said to him.

"Happy Birthday Sierra." Cody said to her as the episode officially ends right now.

**If you thought the bathroom scene was inappropriate I extremely apologize already so don't flame me for it.**

**So what did you guys think of the party? Was it fun? Was it great? Awesome? Or lame? What did you think of the cake fight?**

**Read and review!**


	9. Episode 8: Courtney takes over

Total Drama Babies Episode 8.

**Disclaimer: This is the first episode that the babies will be left alone. Can't wait to witness this anyway enjoy!**

It was a day after Sierra's birthday party and Chris was looking for a dayoff so he looked to Courtney.

"Hey Courtney." Chris said to her.

"Yes?" Courtney asked him.

"I'm going to take a day off and just visit some family members so can you watch them?" Chris asked her.

"Sure…I was a former C.I.T." Courtney said as Chris left.

"I gotta go." Chris said as he left Courtney in charge and then they woke up.

"Um…good morning guys." Courtney said to everyone as they woke up but Chris was gone.

"Where's Chris?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Chris had to go visit some relatives…he'll be gone for a few hours…" Courtney said to Gwen.

"So…what should we do?" Heather asked her.

"Since we all hate Chris…let's have a party." Geoff said to Courtney.

"Technically all of us don't hate him but he did make our time on Total Drama…a living hell." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Yeah…and he caused me so much hell over the years…let's do it we are going to have a party!" Courtney said as she got some food and drinks as she got on a table.

"If I can have everyones attention please…I have an announcement to make." Courtney said as everyone looked at her.

"The party of no Chris McLean celebration is about to begin!" Courtney said as everyone cheered.

"Well...let's get this party started!" Courtney said as she played some music from the radio as "Blitzkreig Bop" by Ramones played.

Owen, Noah, and Izzy were dancing like Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Sheev Estevez were dancing when they were dancing in the movie "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" from when their parents were gone.

Meanwhile Geoff and Bridgette, with Alejandro and Heather were eating and drinking some food.

"This is a great party Courtney!" Cody said as he high fived her.

"Thanks…" Courtney said as Gwen walked to her.

"Well this is a good party…anyway I can't believe that he put you in charge." Gwen said to her.

"I know…right?" Courtney said as she and Gwen laughed.

"However…do you have any games?" Gwen asked her.

"Yeah I'll reveal them in a half in hour." Gwen said to Courtney.

Meanwhile Sierra was eating some food.

"CODY! Come here please?" Sierra asked him as Cody came to her.

"Yesterday was so fun." Cody said to Sierra.

"Yeah…that was the best birthday ever having sex, doing a cake fight, and having cake in my diaper…it was so kinky…" Sierra said as she giggled.

"Sierra…are you alright?" Cody asked her.

"Oh sorry…I am just giddy and happy." Sierra said to him.

Meanwhile the song ended and several more played in the next 15 minutes before Courtney turned the radio off.

"Now…we are going to have some lunch…I have some baby food and I have milk from a bottle for people who don't want to have baby food so…raise your hands if you want to have baby food." Courtney said as Beth, Cody, D.J, Harold, Izzy, LeShawna, Owen, and Tyler raised their hands for baby food.

"Okay…raise your hands if you want milk?" Courtney said as Alejandro, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Sierra, and Trent raised their hands.

"Okay I'll raise my hand for milk and the baby food." Courtney said as she grabbed some gerber baby food and the flavor was grean beans and a minute later she grabbed the milk bottles and gave them to everyone.

"Let's dig in." Courtney said as everyone started eating.

"I am so glad that I am having my baba so I don't have to eat baby food that looks like green vomit." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"Hey…Veggies are not that bad Gwen." Bridgette said to her.

"True but hey…but I prefer milk from my baba over baby food anyday of the week." Gwen said to her.

"That's your opinion and that's cool." Bridgette said to Gwen.

(25 Minutes Later.)

Everyone was full from lunch and they were rubbing their stomachs.

"I don't think I could eat anymore." Alejandro said as he was groaning as he was full.

"Me neither my love." Heather said as she kissed her.

Then just a moment later some tummies were rumbling like…some people had accidents like Alejandro, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Sierra, and Cody pissed and messed in their diapers.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They cried as Courtney thought about what to do.

"Guys…relax now…I'm going to change you guys." Courtney said as she took off their diapers by alphabet.

"Gracias." Alejandro said to her.

"Thanks Courtney." Bridgette said to her.

"He-Hey…thank you…" Cody said to her.

"Thanks dude." Geoff said to her.

"Thank you Miss C.I.T." Izzy said to her.

"Thanks Court." Owen said to her.

"Thank you Courtney my friend." Sierra said to her.

"Now…stay still and I'll be back." Courtney said as she grabbed the soiled diapers and threw them away as she got some wipes.

"You guys can wipe yourselves." Courtney said as they did.

"I'll get you guys new diapers right away." Courtney said as she got them and put Alejandro, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Sierra, and Cody.

"By the way you guys are welcome." Courtney said as she sat down on her chair and went over her list of things to do.

"Party...check…Lunch…check…changing diapers…check and I'm not done yet." Courtney said as she put her list down and grabbed her bottle and drank some.

"Bottoms up!" Courtney said as she finished her milk.

"Hey princess you look pretty hot." Duncan said as he walked up to her as she blushed.

"Thanks…but we're just friends and that's where we are going to stay that way got it?" Courtney said and asked him to do so.

"Yes…whatever." Duncan said to him as Gwen crawled up to her.

"Hey Courtney when is Chris going to be back?" Gwen asked her.

"A few hours why?" Courtney asked.

"Just wondering." Gwen said to her.

"Oh…cool and by the way could we just on some binkies for a few hours?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You want me to suck on some pacifiers with you?" Gwen asked in response.

"Yeah just for some quality time." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I can't see why not." Gwen said as she crawled to her and grabbed her baby bottle and binkie as well and started sucking on their binkies.

"MMMM…this is so fun why can't the girls join us?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I don't know…let me aske them…Bridgette, Heather, Izzy…you want to join us for a binkie party just us girls?" Courtney asked.

"Okay." Heather, Bridgette, and Izzy said as they crawled with their binkies and babas and started sucking on binkies and they love it.

"Oh man! It's like sucking off you know who." Bridgette said to everyone as they laughed.

"I know I can just feel Alejandro's (buzzer) right in my mouth." Heather said as they laughed again.

"It reminds me of the time that I sucked Owen's (buzzer) at the forest during TDAS it was so hot and fun!" Izzy said as everyone laughed their heads off.

(3 hours later.)

Chris came back and everyone fell asleep.

"How did they do?" Chris asked Courtney in a whispering voice.

"They did great…now I gotta sleep." Courtney said as she fell asleep.

**See you next time on Total Drama Babies! Read and Review!**


	10. Episode 9: Halloween Havoc

Total Drama Babies Episode 9.

**Disclaimer: This is the holiday themed episode in the series and enjoy as they celebrate Halloween with all sorts of tricks and treats! Enjoy!**

It was a day Chris left them alone and while Chris was gone he bought costumes from a movie studio and Halloween costumes while everyone was asleep…and then Chris decided to wake them up by scaring them.

"BOO!" Chris said into his megaphone as everyone woke up.

"What do you want Chris?" Duncan asked him.

"Well…Duncan I have two things to let you know about…first of all…Noah is returning after having a family emergency over the last few weeks." Chris said as Noah returned to the happiness of Izzy.

"NOAH!" Izzy said as she ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Owie…Izzy let me go…please?" Noah said as Izzy let him go.

"Thanks." Noah said sarcastically.

"Anyway…the second thing is that since Halloween is a few weeks away…we are having a Halloween themed day…Luke Razorblade who just turned 26 will explain what will happen." Chris said as Luke arrived wearing a Red Forman costume.

"Thanks boss…anyway today first we will have a costume party…yes including us…as you dumbasses can see my costume is Red Forman…Chris Mclean's costume will be revealed in a minute…anyway we will eat candy corn watch a horror movie, and then finally we will go trick or treating throughout the city!" Luke said as he stared at Duncan.

"If you do something stupid like harass Gwen or Courtney…I will put my foot up your juvenile ass!" Luke said to him.

"Hey Chef..." Luke said as he went down to his table and ate some candy corn.

"Hello Luke...get in your costumes now." Chef said to them as they were confused.

"NOW!" Chef yelled as everyone screamed and ran to the costume room.

"Sorry about Chef yelling at you he's pissed because he lost a bet against Luke in that he has to give out Candy Corn." Chris said as he laughed.

"Now…put on your costumes and I will hand them out by alphabet... the first one is Alejandro, and it is a king costume for you my friend." Chris said as he handed Alejandro a classy king costume with real gold on his crown which was 36-feet tall and perfect to fit his head…with fur so soft you can use it as a blanket in night…with real ruby accents and a dark red cape looking over his body…a wide belt for his waist, a tunic thing to cover his legs and finally real leather boots…like the one he currently wears.

"Magnificent…" Alejandro said as he went into the costume room and put it on quickly.

"Next is Beth…and it is a farm girl costume for the girl who lives on the farm." Chris said as Beth had a denim skirt and a pink farm girl shirt with cowgirl boots.

"Yay!" Beth said as she went into the room and put it on immediately.

"Next up is Bridgette and your costume is Elsa from Frozen…and I got it straight from LA…" Chris said as he handed her the exact costume from the movie but with some modifications I think.

"Really…Los Angeles…I the costume is good for the environment." Bridgette said as she went into the room and put it on and looked exactly like Elsa.

"Bridgey…you look gorgeous." Geoff said to her.

"Thanks Geoff…" Bridgette said to her.

(25 Minutes later.)

Everyone got their costumes on and here's what everyone else is wearing to save you all the trouble.

Cody is dressed as Sonic, Courtney is dressed as Esmeralda, DJ is a Teddy Bear, Duncan is dressed up as Dracula, Geoff is a 50's guy, Harold is a Ninja despite his fear, Heather is a queen, Izzy is Madeline Hatter from Ever After High, Justin is Sparrow Hood, LeShawna is Cleopatra, Lindsay is a princess, Owen is dressed as a hamburger…because he likes to eat, Sierra is Anna from "Frozen" Trent one of the members of Maroon Five or a Maroon Five Cover, and finally Tyler is a Basketball Player.

(Whew!)

Anyway…let's get this party started shall we.

Meanwhile Luke Razorblade was checking out last minute preparations of the party to see of everything is ship-shape.

"Okay…the party is officially decorated so let's get it started." Luke Razorblade Forman said as he walked to Chris.

"Hey Chris…where's your costume?" Luke asked him.

"I'm not wearing one…sorry." Chris said to him.

"Dude." Luke said to him complaining.

"I'm kidding you I am going to dress up like Eric Bischoff I'll be back…so could you get the party started for me?" Chris asked Luke.

"Sure thing Chris…" Luke said to Chris.

"Okay attention dumbasses." Luke said to them.

"Before we start there are a few rules to this party…number one…no alcohol, number two…no drugs, number three…no throwing candy corn except at Chef…and finally no spiking drinks…got it?" Luke said to them as they nodded.

"Good…now I want you guys to have fun…and party your asses off but if you break a rule you'll get punished and I will probably yell at you…have fun." Luke said as he sat down and drank some soda.

The party started as everyone started dancing to "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift.

"I may not like the song but it is catchy." Geoff said as he's dancing with Bridgette as Alejandro and Heather were drinking some lemonade.

"I would karaoke to this if we ever have a karaoke night here." Heather said to him.

"So would I." Alejandro said to her as he kissed her.

Meanwhile across the room Duncan is near the punch as he had a product called Rohypnol.

"Hahahahaha…" Duncan laughed evilly as he placed the Rohypnol inside of the punch thus spiking the punch but no one noticed.

Anyway about half an hour into the party and everyone were getting a bit irritated about the candy corn.

"Hey Chris…where's the candy corn?" Courtney asked him.

"Calm down Chef's bringing it in…just one second." Chris said as Chef brought in 5 large plates of Candy Corn.

"LET'S GET SOME CANDY CORN!" Owen yelled as he and everyone started to attack Chef.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The rest of everyone screamed as they tackled him to the ground.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!" Chef screamed out as Courtney and DJ poured down some orange slime.

"GROSS!" Chef yelled as he was covered from head to toe in orange slime as everyone laughed at him.

"Okay go clean up." Chris said as Chef left.

"Courtney and DJ…you'll be put in timeout." Chris said as he placed Courtney and DJ in timeout.

"For 20 minutes." Chris said as he gave them some candy corn as everyone else grabbed the candy corn…especially Cody.

"Let's eat!" Cody said as they ate the candy corn and after they ate the candy corn they were full.

"Ay Dios Mio…that candy corn was good…but not as good as you Heather." Alejandro said to Heather as they kissed each other.

"How was the candy corn?" Chris asked everyone.

"Great." Everyone said as once.

"Excellent, now…we are going to watch our movie called "The Exorcist!" Chris said as he popped in the movie as everyone sat down had the punch that Duncan spiked well except for Luke, Chris, and Duncan himself of course.

Meanwhile they are watching a scene from the movie.

"Mother! MAKE IT STOP!" Reagan screamed on the TV as some people were frightened as others were making out and some were just drinking their punch.

(Reagan spins her head)

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

(A while later)

"The power of Christ compels you…" Father Damien Karras and Father Merrin said multiple times as the demon was dead and out of Reagan as several minutes later the movie ended.

"Oh my god." LeShawna said as she held on to Harold.

"There are somethings that can be never unseen." Geoff said as everyone collapsed and pretty much pissed in their diapers and they lost their inhibitions and passed out because of the Rohypnol that was in the punch.

"What happened to everyone…what's in their drinks?" Chris asked Luke.

"Okay look I did not spike that drink that all…it was Duncan." Luke said as Duncan glared at Luke and ran off like a maniac.

"Okay…I'll change everyone but Duncan was the only one that didn't drink that punch so I'll catch him." Chris said to Luke as he changed everyone's diapers as he chased Duncan and eventually Duncan slowed down for a drink at the water fountain and Chef caught him and brought him back to the daycare center.

"Thanks Chef…you can go home now…seriously go home like immediately." Chris said as Chef left.

"Now…who wants to go Trick or treating?" Chris asked everyone.

"How are we gonna go trick or treating dawg?" DJ asked him.

"Yeah…we are dressed as babies and we are wearing costumes." Justin said to Chris.

"Well I did get an arrangement made with several fans of the show who lived in a neighborhood down the road from where we are and we are going to get some really good candy tonight so let's get on the bus and I'll explain the rest while we are there." Chris said as everyone else got on the bus and Luke started driving.

"Okay now…this is a nice neighborhood so be good and they will give you some candy…be mean and they won't give you any candy at all…and have fun." Chris said as everyone went trick or treating for about an hour and then went back to the center to count how much was tallied.

"Okay we got a lot of Candy this year!" Chris said as Geoff and Bridgette had 30 pounds of candy in their bags, while Alejandro and Heather had 29.5 pounds of candy, everyone else had between 20-25 pounds of candy.

"Duncan…you spiked everyone's punch…why?" Chris asked him.

"It's simple it's Halloween." Duncan said as Chris put him in timeout for the rest of the night.

**Read and review and happy early Halloween!**


End file.
